When they fight
by CrazyInSye
Summary: What's a Warner Brother's fight like? A poem from Dot's POV please R


**A/n: This is a poem from Dot's point of view. The characters may be a bit OOC, but I knew that was bound to happen. The poem is the story, enjoy & please Read and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO...not own Yakko, Wakko, or Dot**

* * *

When they fight I can't take it

They scream and yell too much

I sit there in the corner

Simply hoping they don't touch

-

The last thing we ever need

A big fight on our hands

But it always happens anyway

When no one understands

-

Yakko's streaming hidden curses

Wakko's lashing out

Each of them forgetting

Just what the fight's about

-

I cover my ears

Try not to cry

I close my eyes tight

And whisper "why?"

-

Why must they fight?

It wasn't me, was it?

Okay maybe it was

I have to admit

-

"I ate the last piece

Of Yakko's pie,

Don't blame Wakko!"

I start to cry

-

They can't hear me

Now the yelling's too loud

I'm much too late

It's become a fight cloud

-

I must break it up

But I'm much to scared

They each might hit me

For all they cared

-

I should call for Scratchy,

I know that he could help

I reach for the phone

But I hear a yelp

-

I turn around quickly

To find the source of the sound

Has one of them crossed the line,

To which they are bound?

-

Yes, to my horror

The line has been crossed

Wakko bit Yakko's tail

And to the wall he'd been tossed

-

Yakko fumed with anger

His tail bent at a new angle

He stared at his little brother

Of which he would surely mangle

-

"Yakko, no!" I scream

Though I am much too late

He had already started to run

Each second increasing his rate

-

He rammed the boy on the wall

Smashing him against the cold metal

Wakko stuck to the wall

And then fell like a petal

-

I ran to my brother

As the eldest walked away

Ignoring his brother's whimpers

And his sister's dismay

-

It could've been a simple argument

But it escalated to this

Two brothers fighting recklessly

And frightening their little sis

-

I look my brother over

Some bruises and a gash

"I'll be right back" I tell him

To the bathroom then, I dash

-

On the way I pass our elder

Sitting by the bathroom door

His white gloves cover his face

He trembles on the floor

-

I look back in the living room

To check on my other bro

Then I walk over to the black and brown heap

And look down at my brother below

-

"Yakko?" I ask timidly

I feel afraid and shy

"Please look at me"

He does not comply

-

I stand there in silence

Waiting for him to talk

But then I give up

Into the bathroom I walk

-

I jump up on the sink

And I get the needed ointment

When I come back out

I look to my brother in disappointment

-

I stare for a minute

Then start to walk away

"I heard you."

I stopped and heard him say

-

"What?" I asked

And Yakko let out a sigh

"I heard you say

You ate the pie"

-

I stood there in shock

I hadn't thought he heard

If he had I'm sure

He would've said a curse word

-

"Oh" I said

The first word I could think

"Then why'd you hit Wakko?"

I saw my brother shrink

-

Yakko sniffed back a tear

Something I've never seen him do

"I don't know" he started

"I just didn't think it through."

-

I narrowed my eyes

All of my fear gone

"I thought you knew the difference

Between brain and brawn!"

-

"Now look what you did

You hurt our Wakko

I have to go fix him up

You need to apologize, Yakko"

-

I marched away

And back into the living room

Wakko sat on the couch

His face full of gloom

-

I sat next to my older brother

And I took his arm

"This may sting Wakko,

But it won't do any harm."

-

I spread the ointment

All over his cut

It must've stung a lot

Wakko clamped his eyes shut

-

I winced at my brother's pain

Yet again it's my fault

I stopped momentarily

Sorry for the assault

-

Wakko cracked open an eye

And he looked at me

I was about to cry

That much he could see

-

"What's wrong Dot?"

My brother asked with worry

It only took those three short words

For my vision to get blurry

-

"It's all my fault!" I exclaimed

Tears ran down my face

"I was the one who ate the pie

In the first place!"

-

My body started to tremble

Into the couch my fingers dug

I closed my eyes to stop the tears

Wakko pulled me into a hug

-

"Shhhh"

My brother cooed in my ear

I looked up at him

He wiped away a tear

-

"I know." He said softly

And my brain did a loop

"I heard you say it" he said next

And made my ears droop

-

I looked up at my brother

Now even more confused

"Then how come you let him beat you up

And cause you to get bruised?"

-

"It's my fault you're all bent up

The same goes for Yakko's tail

You two should've never fought"

I said with no avail

-

For my brother was looking elsewhere

Not at my face but another

I stood up on the couch cushion

And looked at the face of our oldest brother

-

Yakko approached the couch slowly

Staring Wakko in the eyes

They both stared at each other

While I stared at the two guys

-

No words were shared

When Yakko came to sit down

Wakko just kept looking forward

And my face had a frown

-

"Sibs…" Other leader started

With the word we've heard most

"I apologize to both of you

For letting this day become so morose"

-

"Wakko, I'm sorry I hurt you

I don't know what I was doing.

And Dot I'm sorry too."

Our brother was stewing.

-

"Sorry for what?" I asked

"It was my entire fault."

Both of my brothers stared at me

Time came to a halt

-

"Sure you ate the pie I had

But that's not why we fought."

"Yeah, I guess we both got caught up in it"

My brothers left me distraught

-

"I started getting mad when Wakko talked over me"

Yakko said with guilt in his voice.

"Yes but biting your tail was something

That had been my choice."

-

"That hurt by the way"

Yakko bent his tail back

"Oh yeah, so did this."

Wakko pointed to a blue and black

-

The Warner brothers chuckled and snickered

At each other's pains

While their sister sat there wondering

If these two even had brains

-

They're laughing after this?

I can't comprehend

I didn't think this was how

The fight would really end

-

I was sure Wakko would give me a slap

And Yakko would give me a spanking

Although I'd much prefer to have neither

So the heavens I am thanking

-

Still confused

About my fate

Regarding the piece of pie

That I ate

-

I snuggled in the middle

Of both my brothers

And linked my arms

Around both the others'

-

They looked down at her and smiled

Feeling happy for their little sister

Then they both put their arms

On the shoulders of the other mister

-

The siblings sat

In newfound joy

Of such a close bond

That nothing can destroy

-

So now I know

That when they fight

In the end

Everything turns out alright

* * *

**A/n: Aww, I had to end it on a good note or they wouldn't be the Warners! :D**

**Yeah if you can just do hat right there, yeah that'd be grrrreat**

**V**


End file.
